City Buses
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Jinx quits the HIVE 5 and starts a new life. Only when she gets accepted into her new college, things from the past seem not so far away... Jinx/Kid Flash
1. Beginnings

**Yes, I am back with another Flinx story. **Never Forgotten's **final chapter is almost done and the others...I'm not too sure about. Don't worry people **My Name is Isabella Swan and No One Cares **is going to be finished. I just don't really _know _what to do next. And Emmett's Diary is a complete blank too. I should really just stick to one-shots, but I can't and my updating sucks and I'm a lazy fatass. So bear with me please people.**

**Anyways, this story is basically about Jinx and Kid Flash (obviously) but with a little heck of a twist. You'll find out that Jinx hadn't met him in years and she's started a new life. Also. that things from her past life will bump into her new one at college. This is sort of a filler chapter and you'd understand _why _its called **_City Buses _**for a reason. So please, lay back and enjoy this for a moment. Yes, it is a little boring and my attempts at humor is very poor but read and love it anyway! ;P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans **

**

* * *

City Buses**

Jinx wasn't in a good mood.

She had been through a lot in her life – and a lot of disappointment. Sure, most of them she brushed off and yeah – sometimes it _was _her fault. But in the end, she somehow in one way or another; it ended well. Basically Jinx wasn't all that well with people either. One normal person would get one glance at her and immediately some alarm in their pathetic brains would ring 'BAD PERSON. STAY AWAY, NO CONTACT' and other nonsense they could come up with. She wasn't that bad of a person – just someone you _really _shouldn't mess with.

It's not really her fault that people think that way all the time. Best way to blame for her behavior is that she just wasn't cared for. Her parents did die when she was young and she lived up her life in some crummy orphanage that no one cared about. The other orphan kids there were horrible. They stole, they lied, they cheated and they gave no mercy to the younger ones. The eldest that were living there were about thirteen years old and that's when the caretakers, that actually don't do anything but still get their paycheck, throw them out because no one would really want to adopt a troubled teen; would they?

And yeah, you guessed right. She was one of them. But Jinx didn't care about that stupid place. It was just a place were she slept and ate; she had no attachment to it.

She lived on the streets after that; stealing food when she was hungry or soft materials to sleep on. It wasn't that rough or that easy, but she was doing fine until the day her powers kicked in.

To Jinx, her powers were the best thing that she could ask for. Now, her street-living days were about to get even easier and more fun. When she wanted to, she would terrorize the little kids walking on the street or cause people to trip over or hurt themselves.

Life went on sweet for her – and things got even sweeter when she met the HIVE 5; other kids who had strange powers and loved to terrorize things. Together, they stole enough money to get their own base in Jump City. Jinx later discovered the rise of a new evil organization, The Brotherhood of Evil. And looked up to them, ready to make the steal or crime of the day to be apart of it.

But that wasn't possible when her teammates were the laziest bunch of villains ever, not to mention that every time Jinx tried to make them steal something worthy of membership; they would always complain how lame the organization was and why they didn't want to join it. So Jinx never got a chance to do something to join The Brotherhood of Evil.

A few months with the HIVE 5 and she finally had her chance. All she had to do was to catch that stupid spandex-wearing fast hero and hand him over to The Brotherhood of Evil.

Easy, right?

Wrong. So very, very wrong. She couldn't be even more wrong in her entire life. Worse than Billy Numerous wrong.

He was just _so freaking fast_. It was impossible to catch that guy. Of course it seemed a little cliché when he tripped over some water and Jinx knocked him out with a 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign. It seemed even _more _stupid when they caged the fast hero in a _cage _for pete's sake. I mean seriously, what kind of villains trap a hero in a freaking _cage_? She had to use her entire body's' willpower _just _to _not _roll her eyes at those idiots at the time.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her; the fact that he _just couldn't _try to convince her about joining the other side. He constantly was telling her over and over again that what she was doing was wrong. That she could do better, that she was _different_.

But she ignored him and carried on with her plan anyway. She had to admit, his soft words affected her a little, and his eyes were so _pure _and filled with convinced hope. She didn't know what to do but ignore him completely. When she thinks about that again, she wished that she did listen to him back then; instead of letting her pride take over her.

He escaped them.

And trashed their base.

Even went through her secret sketchbook that _no one _alive ever lived to tell the tale of what was in those pale sheets. When Madam Rouge arrived, she was annoyed, angry, frustrated and embarrassed. She wanted a second chance to catch him, to prove she wasn't completely worthless. The Russian had refused her, but Jinx went for him anyway, desperate to get membership.

She found Kid Flash later on, breathing heavily beside a crate from his attempted fight against Madam Rouge. His normally spiked up hair clung to face his face from that spout of water that she had shot at him. She was about to contain him in a Level Four containment field, but she couldn't. He supported himself using the beam behind him and asked her why she wanted to be like that flexible villain.

Her original response was to tell him to mind his own beeswax. But she found herself explaining herself to him anyway; convincing him that she couldn't be a hero when she was bad luck. He told her something that she got offended by harshly and she watched him crumble to the floor from the electric reaction to the field. She didn't even enjoy him squirming in pain or his grunts from holding back a scream. She only felt guilt. Deep underbelly pangs of guilt and remorseful regret. She only pushed away these feelings that she had never experienced before and tried to enjoy it.

No matter every single tiny organism in her body was screaming for her body to stop.

In the end, Madam Rouges' selfish insults and piercing words made her get so mad she let him go. She crushed the device with her powerful hex and flung the evil villainess away from her; disgusted that she even idolized the stupid women.

He left her a rose.

And that was the last time she had ever seen him or the HIVE 5. Ever since then she had quit the villain life and headed of a life of normal people. Where there was no such thing as heroes or villains or complications of striving to live. She wanted no part of it anymore. So she left everything and transferred to somewhere remotely nice like Star City.

She didn't steal or commit crimes. She didn't use her powers anymore and continued her life as a regular teenage girl. She called herself Jennifer Rose and lived peacefully in a nice apartment (with her own money) for four years. Using the cover story that she lived with her foster parents and that they died the year before; she was accepted to her new life.

Jinx otherwise known as Jennifer was not in a good mood.

She was making her way to her school and it wasn't just any day. It was the _very last_ day. Remember how every last day of school you're all jumpy and excited that it's finally over? For Jinx, she was having the worst day of her life. Having missed the timer on her alarm clock and rushing through everything in the morning, her chances of walking to school was zilch; and she hadn't had that much money for a taxi. So, to her horror, her only resolution was to take the public bus.

Jinx passionately _hated _the public bus in Star City. Her very first time on one and the very first second, she would've given Kid Flash a freaking _kiss _so she could be out. The drivers were so sleazily, rude and were complete perverts. When she had no money to pay to for the ride to the other side of town, he'd given her an offer to have some _fun _with _his 'happy stick'_. Let's just say…he was lucky enough to land in the other side of the ocean from were Jinx was – and crash on a car unconscious before plummeting into the sea before the cops rescued him.

The passengers were _even _worse. Old timers, teenage psychos and _married_ men actually tried to _feel _her up as she was walking down the aisle for a seat. The old women sniffed at her rudely, eyeing her as a source of trouble and what they say as 'those no-good teenagers'. The women with children even whispered not-so-quietly into their ears "Remember (insert snotty name of kid here) stay away from freaky people with weird color hair and eyes. All you have to do is hit them and shoo them away like little kitty cats. Okay sweetie?" Jinx felt like she wanted to go up to every single one of them and shove their stupid mother freaking crap up their –

But she held herself. No need to get an unwanted reputation already, right?

Wrong.

She'd rather risk that then sit five hours sitting in a crowed bus full of perverts and psychopaths. Even the guy sitting next to her kept 'accidently' bumping his hands on her legs. She wanted to scream in frustration when she realized that taking the city bus was the only way to get to school.

When Jinx reached the entrance to her school, she had never been more than happy to see that stupid sign saying: Star City High School _where brilliant minds do some brilliant learning! _First time she saw that sign, she almost puked at the cheesiness that radiated from it. Right then, she wanted to give it a kiss and a huge stone hug.

Running, so fast that Kid Flash would have been proud of, from the stupid dusty old bus. She proceeded walking towards the high school. Colorful posters and banners bounced off the wall blinding Jinx for a few seconds before she carried down the narrow sun-lit corridor towards her locker. The sound of excited chatter ringed through the air; students talking lightly and loud how happy they were at leaving the school, especially the seniors. Boys tackled one another playfully; girls giggled and gossiped while the nerds and geeks talked about computer camp and other geeky stuff.

She couldn't be any more annoyed.

Jinx had no friends at high school and she planned all year to keep it that way. Getting near to people could get you hurt. They would stab you in the back somehow or mislead you horribly. Staying alone kept you safe. It kept you ready for anything. She'd rather be alone but she craved attention all the same. Her personality was horribly split and complicated that even she didn't understand it herself. She hated everything, but loved it all the same. It was like there were two people colliding with each other, trying to take control of her body. When people kept saying just to be yourself to her; she constantly kept resisting the urge to yell at them '_I don't even know who the hell I even am so stop freaking bugging me about it you stupid pee-brain!_'

No wonder she kept her IPod to herself at all times.

Jinx reached her locker and turned the dial to her locker combination. The lockers were stationed all around the halls; all of them narrow so that every student had their own space. She stopped spinning the dial and thumped her fist against it lightly as the door sprang open. Catching the door quickly and casually, she started o shove her books in and out of it; taking in the necessities. Unlike the other students, Jinx never put a single decoration or anything of that kind her own in her locker. She found no use of it since it was temporarily hers until the day was over.

When she was done, she started to weave and thread her way through the massive throng of students bumping into each other. The school bell rang as all the teenagers increased the volume of their speaking before trudging off to their classes for another seven hours of boring information drilling through their thick skulls.

* * *

The shrill bell rang and thousands of happy screams ran through Star City High School.

Students piled out of their classrooms and talked to one another happily. Discussing and swapping information about things that they were going to do in the summer. Jinx walked out casually again, not affected by the happy streak that the other kids were taking pleasure of and emptied out her locker for the very last time. Yes, she was a senior ready to take on the world known as: College. She really didn't understand why so many of the other seniors were cheery about; college was just another way of saying High School again; only without your parents nagging you about it.

She walked out with the happy teenagers that seemed to be running around in frenzy; ready to kick off their summer at the beach, roasting and surfing in the sun. Jinx walked normally and turned around the curb of the school glancing back at the school, not really thinking of missing it at all.

She walked down the pavement towards her apartment; a nice little building in a quiet yet loud part of the city. She threw her blue and grey bag onto her nice red couch and woke herself up with a steamy shower. Drying her pink hair out, she walked towards the table in her large wall-less living room/kitchen. The décor was red and orange since they fit nicely together and her room remained blue, black and pink.

Jinx looked at the large stack pile of papers piling up on the light square-shaped marble table and groaned with hope of nothing. She heard the metal envelope flap open from her dark wooden door and tore her gaze from the papers. A large thick envelope was hanging halfway through the golden flap, probably from the mailman; she pulled it out and scanned the contents.

_Another _acceptance letter; she _really _needed to start getting lower grades.

She threw the letter on the desk and read through everything. After twenty minutes of going through it thoroughly, she ripped open another one went through it slowly again. Picking bits and pieces that she liked the most.

_One down. A hell lot more to go…_ Jinx sighed, glancing at the papers piling on the table.

* * *

**How was it peoples? Great, bad? Should I continue? **

**Kid Flash: Yeah, I wanna be in the story too! :D **

**Me: Be quiet Wally, you're not gonna be here up till the end of the next chapter, DUH! **

**Kid Flash: :( **

**Me: Aw, here's a hug! **

**Kid Flash: YAY! HUG! **

**Me: *holds spiky thing at the back of his head***

**Review or Kid Flash shall be unconscious! **

**Kid Flash: Whatcha sayin'?**

**Me: Oh...uhhh...nothing... *smiles innocently***

**Review! Luvs Twikadevra! **


	2. The Other New Kid

**Hiya guys! I hope that even though I took some time with my stories, I'll try and update faster and finish this one. :D **

**_Warning_**

**_Please read this guys. In this story Jinx and Kid Flash know each other but for being separated for a long time, they won't know what each other looks like now. Jinx doesn't remember Kid Flash and doesn't remember her either. They have some sort of memory trigging inside their brains, but they won't know who the other person. _**

**Okay so now that is over, please enjoy this story. ****Please review guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

**City Buses**

**Chapter 2**

_Two months later…_

Sunlight filled through the wide-arced double French windows. When it hit the snoring figure on her eyes; she groaned. Pulling her pillow over her head in attempt to block those cheery rays, she tried to fall back asleep before her alarm blared in the empty apartment.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Too late. Jinx sighed and stretched herself out of her bed trying to make it to her bathroom quickly before she passed out. She mostly failed. She changed into some comfortable old blue jeans, a light beige quarter sleeved sweater and slipped on some black ballet flats. She grabbed her chocolate brown backpack and tied her now waist-length pink hair in a high ponytail. She walked towards the kitchen and opened a white creamy coloured cabinet, grabbed a health bar and a thick envelope from kitchen table she had left from yesterday. She locked her apartment and headed downstairs.

She was greeted by the bright cloudless clear blue sky and bright sunshine when she walked outside. The air gave some sort of message that something great was going to happen today or life-changing. But Jinx highly doubted that, whenever this sort of day came along, she was careful; because on days like this something always went horribly wrong for her. Her power was bad luck wasn't it? Most ironic it worked on nice sunny days.

She grabbed a taxi and gave the instructions to the driver and with a nod and British 'Alrig't miss' he sped off the traffic infested roads. Jinx sat back in the back seat and relaxed. She stared out the window, staring thoughtlessly at the blurry trees, cars and people that they occasionally sped by. She liked staring at those blurs and focusing her eyes trying to make everything look normal and slow. It became a half habit and amusing game for her when she was bored or no one else was in there with her. The fast images seemed excited and made her nervous – she didn't know why but it all reminded her of something. Something really urgent at the back of her mind, a breeze, the colour blue, a golden smile and a red and yellow blur…

The taxi skidded to a stop and pulled Jinx abruptly out of her thoughts. She was _so _close into figuring what it was. She might be Jennifer Rose, a civilian and own a swanky apartment but nonetheless, her temper will _always _be short. She grabbed her handbag and climbed out of the cab and paid the driver. As soon as the window rolled up, he sped off – leaving dust and dirt flying amuck that landed all over her clothes and hair. She mentally cursed the driver and huffed. Brushing off as much of dust she could, she turned around to the huge white and red brick building in front of her spelling – Star City University.

* * *

After finding the principal, Mr Blowhorn (she almost burst out laughing in front of him) gave her a great but boring tour of the campus. The school was massive and _filled _with summer going students – most of them were nerds. Every once and a while a student was stare at ex-villain, then flicker their nosy eyes at the principal and whisper something into their friends ear. The two would end up laughing; not knowing that Jinx had seen them.

_Great, _she thought _I'm getting that much popular already! – Not _

The large roofless campus was huge with small panels and brick towers lining the massive green courtyard. This seemed as the hang-out spot for students when they had no classes. Teens sat on the bright green grass talking and laughing together, some sat under the shady trees especially those that were albino's, and wrote things or doodled on their notebooks. Others such as the football jocks threw footballs, pens and books across to each other and laughing at the ones that dropped them. Girls lay on their backs or stomachs gossiping or tanning out in the sunny day. Couples were snuggled up together showing signs of affection and adoration to each other; almost making Jinx puke.

But despite this, Jinx felt like an outsider at this care-free and lazy scene. Here the girls and boys were friends and people that have known each other since high school and elementary. Here, the boys poked the girls at their sides and watched them squeal and shout at them; knowing that they were not signs of affection or love but of friends. Girls and boys here fit together like salt and pepper; both bittersweet and disgusting together, but an inseparable pair.

She'd never felt so lonely in her entire life. She, for the first time, wanted a friend.

They walked back to the front of the building. Mr Blowhorn coughed and looked at Jinx, breaking her chain of thought, "Well Miss Rose, would you like to attend our university in September?" his voice was nice and low; something unexpected for an old guy with a funny name.

"Yes sir" Jinx answered back politely. She liked this place, but knew that she would be miserable here.

"Very well Miss Rose. Good luck and see you in September!" his farewell was cheerful; the exact opposite emotion that Jinx was feeling right then.

* * *

Jinx grabbed another taxi and sped her way home. Thinking what a bum the next month was going to be; she guessed she'd rather continue her this way. No friends, no family, no contact. When she climbed out of her cab, she noticed something rather odd.

Boxes and suitcases were lining outside the building door and she stared in confusion at the workers from a large van parked next to it; taking one of them each at a time and heaving them up the stairs.

She shrugged and resumed her way to her floor. Walking into the building was strange with all of those worker people moving left and right past her, getting boxes and dragging them; then coming back for more. She felt severely overcrowded and wished she had more room since the corridor was tight and small-fitting. She felt as if she was back with the HIVE 5 boys again – trying to get to the bathroom before any of those smelly boys messed it up and left it stinking everywhere. And trust her – it wasn't pretty.

Jinx felt sad and wanted some kind of release. She ran to her room, grabbed her best pencil and sketchbook and sat in on the ledge of her window. Her pencil scratched lightly on the paper, creating images and light grey lines and curves. She was doing what she loved to do best; to draw and create images from simple grey matter.

It was about nine o'clock when Jinx stretched off her window ledge. Her drawing was coloured in and complete, although she made absolutely no idea what the hell she had drawn. She sighed and brushed it off, she'd just check the next morning. She scratched her loose pink waves lightly and walked sleepily to her open balcony.

* * *

Jinx liked going out to the balcony and gazing out at the stars. It helped her think clearly. Her room was facing the south of the building so her balcony was filled with metal stairs and ladders that reached the rooftop and the bottom of the building. She climbed stealthily on the ladders to her favourite rooftop; the rooftop where she mediated and calmed herself down from when her mind was racing without pause.

When she reached the top, she lied down on her knees and stared up at the sky. A breeze flew past the roof and ruffled her pink waves causing small strands to fly into her face. She didn't brush them away for she was afraid if she moved; she would break the magic spell that bewitched her when she was staring at the clouds. The sky was almost starless but small glints could still be seen if one looked close enough. It felt great and she never wanted it to end.

"Need some company?"

Jinx was startled out of her thoughts by that voice and she spun around wildly; almost falling of the building but catching herself at the last minute. She was breathing heavily because of that voice; it brought a very familiar meaning in her head. Some deep filled memory in her mind that she needed to remember.

"Are you _freaking insane? _Don't sneak up on me like that!" Jinx yelled at the person behind her. Her hand was on her rib-bursting heartbeat. Since when was it _this _fast?

The guy chuckled and revealed himself to the moonlight. She saw that he was familiar again in some way that she just couldn't remember. She really was annoyed by this random déjà vu happening all over the place.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, motioning to the empty cold spot next to her. She just nodded, trying to calm down herself so she wouldn't do anything stupid like fall off the damn building.

They sat in silence together for a while and every few seconds Jinx would glance at the boy next to her. She guessed he was about her age but she couldn't see in properly because of the moonlight in her face.

A few moments later he talked to her again, "What's your name? Sorry about bothering you, but I sorta need some help since I'm like new to this City." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously; as if this question was hard enough to ask.

"Oh. Are you the new attendant to the apartment on floor three?" she asked him curiously.

"Yeah…" he trailed off; still a little nervous about himself.

"That's okay. I'll show you the ropes." She offered.

"Thanks" he said gratefully. "By the way – how old are you?"

"Eighteen, you?"

"Nineteen. I'm going to go to Star City University in September" he faced her.

"Really? I'm going there in September too!" she exclaimed.

"Awesome! Guess we'll be loser new kids together" he elbowed her playfully. Careful so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Ha-ha! I guess so!" Jinx laughed at his joke.

She liked this new guy. He was nice and funny, someone that wasn't out to get her the evil or annoying way. He was the first ever teenager she met her age that hadn't tried to get into her pants. She wanted to know him even more; she felt interested in him and craved his attention.

"My name's Ji – I mean, Jennifer Rose" she scolded at herself for almost revealing herself to a complete stranger. She held out her hand.

"Wally West." He said shaking her pale hand.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? I know it was shorter and smaller than the last one but this is all I've got. So please review and I wanted the rest of the action to happen in the next chapter! **

**Please review**

Luvs Twikadevra


	3. Accidents Are Not Accidents

**Hii! I'm sooo happy! This story is coming out quicker than I'd realized! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

**City Buses**

**Chapter 3 **

"Can I have some?

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"Aw come on, just a little?"

"Fine…" Jinx in defeat gave some of her chocolate over to her new friend, Wally. "I still can't believe that you've already eaten yours already, some fries, a burger _and now _you want my chocolate!"

"Hey, I'm a growing mature boy. I _need _my food. Or else I'll die and then you'll fall to your knees, start declaring your undying love to me" he leaned back on the café chair and smirked. "Although, I wouldn't really mind that…"

"Oh yeah, my undying love for you is so strong, I feel it in heaps of mountains right now." She said dryly. "Hey, why don't I show some of the love?" she picked up her empty coffee cup and threw it at him.

Wally ducked, but since he was leaning on a chair, he fell backwards onto the floor with an 'oh crap'. Jinx was silent and slowly she started giggling; ending up into full-fledged red faced laughter. She put her head onto the polished table and kept on laughing as the nearby tables were either laughing along with her, or looking at them strangely. Some even managed to capture the epic fall on camera and were showing their friends, ready to put it up on youtube or facebook.

When Jinx calmed down she looked to the other end of the table where Wally's hand emerged from; holding the empty cup. She was smiling goofily as she watched him brush off the non-existent dust and sat back down on his chair.

"Oh yeah. I felt the love." He rubbed the sore spot on his head. "But love really, really hurts…" he muttered.

Jinx rolled her eyes. But she was still smiling. "You retard…"

"Yeah – but I'm a cute retard right?" he got himself together quickly, made his I-am-so-that-winning-smile and put his hair over one of his eyes, making that sexy bad-boy look.

But it didn't work – he was a redhead, although Jinx was resisting the urge not to say that because it would hurt his feelings.

And it was really, really difficult.

"Sure you are…" she trailed off and continued reading her book.

"_Jinx_?"

Jinx looked up, surprised and equally scared that someone had said her real name. She hadn't let her cover down that easily right? Her hair was noticeable, but she covered it up saying she wore coloured contacts and permanently (by accident) dyed her hair pink. She hadn't even used her powers in years – but she still does do her gymnastics every day; just to make sure she doesn't get out of shape. Oh no – what if someone _saw _her practicing and somehow connected it to her crimes in Jump City?

_Oh crap… _Jinx thought.

Great, now she had to get a new location somewhere far from Jump City _and _Star City! And when it was going so well here – she had an epic apartment, a new friend and really good college that she hadn't even started. Aw man – where in the hell she going to get some more money?

"You're reading _Jinx? _By – who the hell is Meg Cabot?" Wally asked.

Jinx felt a _huge _wave of relief wash over her. Good, she wasn't revealed yet and she was just overreacting all over the place.

"Hey, Jen, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost"

_Uh-oh Jinx. He's talking, say something you idiot! _

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine…" she said uncertainly.

"Are you sure? You sorta, blanked out there for a second. As if you were – I dunno, scared or something"

"Aw, is Wallace finally developing some sensitivity?" Jinx teased him, hoping that it would lighten the air a bit.

His face quickly jerked from concerned to teasing, "Yup, I'm a sensitive guy now. All must obey me!" he held his hands up high in the air and pointed his fingers towards himself. "But don't call me Wallace."

"I can call you Wallace whenever I want. Wallace, Wallace, Wallace, Wallace…" Jinx started to sing in different tunes as Wally tried to shut her up.

Jinx and Wally continued on teasing each other. But Jinx knew that even though he was smiling and teasing her – that concerned glint in his bright blue eyes was still there.

* * *

"Puh-lease. The Miz can beat Randy Orton any – day – of – the – week."

"No way. Randy Orton was; how long a heavyweight champion for?"

"And he lost it to whom?" Wally asked her.

"Yeah – but he was beat up by Wade Barrat, so that – doesn't – count." Jinx countered.

"Yeah – right!"

It all started with video games and somehow ended up with wrestling. Both of them had no idea how that had even happened – or cared. They just really liked talking to each other. But there was something jiggling in the back of their minds, like some amazing song that you forgot how it started and once you remembered all the words would flow out nicely. It was annoying and both of them were determined to find out what it was. Although – they had no idea where in hell to start.

The two teenagers rounded a curb and kept on arguing until Jinx broke their conversation. Because she saw something – her personal hell on earth.

The public bus sign.

"NOO! Please, please, please, please, please, please…" she held her hands up high in the air, hoping her wish would come true just once…

"Uhh…Jen – are you o...kay?" he raised an eyebrow at her. And looked around hoping that no one saw her and was looking at them like weirdoes.

"Please tell me we are _not _going in a public bus!" she pleaded.

"We uh sorta have to. I haven't got a car…" he watched her with his eyebrow still raised. This Jennifer was _not _the one he had talked to for several days. "Do you have something against them?" he asked curiously, hoping she would get off the ground praying.

"Something against them?" she asked outraged. She stood up and glared at him with her – now – dark pink eyes.

"Whoa, whoa okay; okay…" he held his hands up in surrender and started to back away from her. Sort of afraid of what she was going to do to him.

"I haven't got just _something _against them! I've got a whole lot hell of something against them! The drivers are perverted, the passengers are freaking insane, the people on the bus freaking try to feel you up when you walk past them for Pete's sake! Those damn old hags on the bus keep 'accidently' hitting me with their godamn knitting needles…" she spilled it out so fast that Wally had a tough time catching up with her.

"Okay, okay Jen; take a deep breath and calm down. Alright?" he held her shoulders tightly since she was walking back and forth wildly like some caged animal. Her expression was crazy and he was having some difficulty holding her down.

Jinx couldn't calm down. A public bus hadn't made her this mad before, it was like his question just set her off and she needed to get all of that crap out before she explodes. People walked around them, staring at them in confusion and some in annoyance, but Jinx wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

She couldn't calm down! And that's when she felt a deep tug in her gut. A surge that shot throughout her body, going as fast as lighting in her veins and Jinx panicked. She knew what that feeling was. Her eyes grew hot from the edges and her fingers crackled with pink electricity, soon enough she was about to reveal herself.

"Jen – Jen! Look at me! Calm – down." He stared into her panicked eyes.

Suddenly, Jinx felt her anger melt away. Her gut released itself and her eyes cooled down. It was as if his bright electric blue eyes washed her anger away with those beautiful blue pools. She couldn't help but keep staring into them, she felt like she was a cloud. Floating aimlessly, flying as high and far as she desired. She never wanted it to end…

"Jen…are you alright? That's the second time today you've acted strange." Wally felt even more concerned about his new friend. Something about her wasn't right. It felt as if she was about to explode…

"Yeah – yeah. I'm – I'm fine. It's alright…I'm okay…" she sounded like she was reassuring herself rather than Wally.

What just happened back there? Her powers somehow activated out of her own accord. That's never happened before and she felt scared. What if something like that happened again, and Wally wasn't there to calm her down that time? What if she seriously injured someone by accident? Everything was all over the place and she needed to get back to her apartment to think through it all clearly.

Something clearly wasn't right and she really needed to figure it out quickly before something horrible happens. She looked back at her new friend quickly when the most important thought ran through her mind.

_What if she accidently killed Wally?_

_

* * *

_**Yeah - I know that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but its easier than waiting ages for a long chapter don'tchata think?**

Luvs Twikadevra


	4. Empty

**Hi...Yeah I know I did die. Although this chapter is short, the reason is because I've got major writers block. Yeah, and we all know how much that sucks... Anyways I thought it'd better if I updated this with a small chapter so that you guys would know that I haven't abandoned this story at all. I also have to say that **My Name Is Isabella Swan And No One Cares **is gonna be on hiatus. I'm sorry but I don't like Twilight anymore and my love for it is gone as well as the ambition to finish it.**

**It will be deleted shortly and again I am very sorry. **

**Now that that is over, I'd like to say that I will be updating regularly but in small chapters. Is that okay for you guys? Because I don't want you guys to be waiting for ages for a long chapter so when you review or PM me, tell me:**

**~Long chapters but a long wait or **

**~Short chapters but updating regularly?**

**Disclaimer: These totally stink...I bloody don't own anything. I'm the master and they are my puppets.**

* * *

**City Buses**

**Chapter 4**

Stuck.

Jinx was utterly and uselessly stuck. She never imagined that her past was going to haunt her this annoyingly, although she didn't imagine it ever leaving her in peace either. It had been days since she'd gone outside, since she'd forcibly put on a power inhabiter she'd buried into her closet; since she'd talked to Wally.

Of course, she knew he knew there was something wrong with her. But he didn't dare to question her about it; he only knew she needed some space. Jinx felt more alone than ever. Ever since Wally started giving her some more space, she'd immediately went to the conclusion he didn't want their friendship anymore. In her panicked state, she resulted in her only option left; her desperate struggle to be normal. She wore her power inhabiter.

Although, she wasn't planning on ever using it. Hive had convinced her that she had complete and disciplined control over her powers, only that they would spike when she was feeling powerful, overwhelming emotions. Jinx _thought _that living by herself wouldn't cause any kind of brilliant emotion. And as always, she was wrong.

That is half the reason why she was standing in front of _Lights_, the hottest club ever to come up in Star City, in her smallest dress. The building was pitch black, so black that it wouldn't be detectible if it wasn't for the pulsing bright music and lights coming from inside. She needed to lose her mind. And this was where she could break down; break down where no one would care.

And she couldn't care less.

* * *

**Short. And okay I guess. Please Review!**

**~Twikadevra**


	5. Survive

**Hi guys. I know that this isn't anything good and its short again, but I've lost my inspiration and I couldn't write because there's a lot going on in my life right now. So, I thought I'd get off my lazy ass and make an update for my readers. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner and this is crap and everything but I have no idea where this story is going. I have everything planned out but it will take some time to write the stuff down. **

**Okay, so last time was a peak into Jinx's thoughts and here we have a sneak at KF's thinking! I'm sorry about this though and I know this isn't anything new but I do promise the next chapter will have everything good in it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The city blurred all around him. Coming at him in thousands of different colours and images that he knew were impossible to be seen by the normal eye. The dust underneath his spandex covered feet flew everywhere in chaos; leaving clouds of dust, papers and litter strewn everywhere. But all he could feel was the hardening force of the wind blowing all around his body like an invisible cloak. All he could hear was the sound of willowing voices blow hard in his ears.

He was empty.

He'd thought that life would go on great. That he'd make a fresh new start somewhere and make new friends that'll satisfy him. But nothing could. He went on with his superhero life, but not even beating up criminals was as fun as before. He couldn't feel the great rush of adrenaline pump through his veins or the smart witty comebacks he always spewed out. It was just….boring.

But there was something that was good about his new life. Something that made his entire day work as he wanted to:

Jennifer.

It was just so – _easy – _to talk to her without feeling the need to flirt or make it seem less awkward. She was just like his powers; always there for a reason. A reason to be happy about life and everything was her. But now...she wasn't even talking to him anymore. She wasn't there when he went to her apartment, she walked away when he'd get close and whenever there was a situation she'd be stuck with him. She'd just pretend he didn't exist.

He was sick of it.

He was tired of her _always _making him feel like he'd done something wrong. He was completely tired of chasing after her when she'd only pull further away. If she didn't make the effort, why should he? Why should he continue after her when he knows that she doesn't want to talk to him?

So he gave up.

_Easier said than done, _he mused. _Why am I even thinking this stuff? It's only making me feel worse. _

And with that final thought, Kid Flash shut down his mind and carried on running. Running for so long that at the end, he couldn't lift a finger. Running so far he wasn't able to understand his location. He turned into an animal. It's survival instincts kicked in.

Eat. Sleep. Run.

Survive.

* * *

**Was this okay? If you like it or don't please review and tell me what I did right or wrong.**

**Luvs Twikadevra **


	6. Milk Ruins Everything

**Hey, hey people! I'm writing more now because I suddenly have inspiration! Which is great for you guys because I can finish my stories now! I'll focus more on this one and one-shots first and then finish off the others. I'm currently in the middle of a Lily and James, Harry Potter one-shot. Anyways, I updated this one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Duh.**

* * *

The day started simple enough.

It was a Saturday and Jinx had two weeks off for spring break. She'd noticed that the food in her fridge was running on an all time low and she needed to visit the bank again to get more money. Jinx really hated house chores and stuff relating to that. If only a magical hot guy that liked doing cooking and house chores/cleaning would fall in love with her and start doing her every whim…she wished. But for now – she had to that all by herself.

The pink-haired girl pushed the cold metal cart with her elbows and looked at the supplies stacked on the shelf, debating whether or not the seen-object was worth her spending money on.

"Honey…milk…meat…rice…more milk…ice-cream – might be worth it," she grabbed about a whole row of them and dumped them into her cart and carried on going. "Meat…chips…cereal…more milk, is that all they ever sell here? Oooh look! Twinkies!"

She looked up and saw a middle aged man with a stomach that reached many lands, a horribly grey coloured suit, dorky glasses (that were on lopsided by the way) and bald head with hair on the side with that really gay look, you know, the one where there are only three hairs on their heads? Who in there right state of mind would consider that fashionable? Looking at her with that where-are-your-brains look.

"Piss off old man," Jinx cursed him. She really didn't need such annoying crap from adults that thought that they were _so _superior. Seriously, they needed to get lives.

The old guy harrumphed and muttered something like "Dirty, rotten teenagers…" while pushing away his cart, his so-called fashionable hairs bouncing around his bald scalp.

"I'm twenty by the way! An age that most people would consider as an adult!" Jinx called out to him. Another elderly women tutted at her from the far side of the frozen food aisle.

_Seriously. If this is what I'm going to be like when I'm older, than I should really consider this whole growing up thing..._Jinx thought annoyed.

She then crossed the supermarket in one sweep in avoidance of running into that old fat guy again. She was pretty sure he was one of those people that'll try to ninja fight her if she insulted him again. Even if he was really old she couldn't help but crack on his hair. I mean come on – who the hell does that?

No one, you hear. No one.

Jinx reached the cash-out counter nearby midday. And soon enough she was imagining what she would do that evening.

Since she had no more friends – she could only sit and eat by herself. Maybe she could go out to another club? Nahh, she'd had enough of that drunken perverts grabbing her all the time. A quiet evening by in her nice apartment would be great. Maybe watch some random TV show before bed. At least it would be quiet.

But fate decided to disagree with her. Again.

As soon as she was reaching the final item to cash out on the cashier, the lights blew out and gun shots were heard. Screams ran through the entire supermarket and when light finally did reach her cat-like covered eyes once more, she saw at least ten men covered from head to foot in black. With large scary looking guns slung over their shoulders; holding them, loaded, at the civilians. Challenging them to fight or resist.

And she found herself, along with a bunch of other innocent people, dumped to a side of the supermarket being held as a hostage for five thousand dollars.

Great.

Wonderful.

Simply marvelous.

_This could have all been avoided…if only I didn't buy the stupid milk…_Jinx thought annoyed.

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind broke out from the outside of the market. Knocking out most of the gangers and scattering the food items from the organized shelves everywhere.

Jinx's eyes grew wide. She knew that force too well. A force that wasn't even natural.

_Him? Here? Why? How could he be here? _Jinx panicked. How in the world was this even possible? She _saw _him leave that day. For Pete's sake he even came to her to say goodbye!

She swore then that day she would never _ever _buy milk from the supermarket ever again. She started to hyperventilate. She seriously needed a sleep pill so her mind would die for a few hours. She really needed that.

Suddenly, the small little redheaded girl next to her sneezed really, really, really loudly.

Was that even possible the sound that she created? I mean, it didn't even sound human. It sounded like a Hippo getting run over by a Giraffe or it sounded like a Zebra and Lion shagging or something. God, Jinx really needed to stop watching the Discovery channel. Lions and Zebra's can't shag. It'll ruin the nature cycle. Lion's _eat _Zebra's. Not shag them.

But all of Jinx's strange and awkward thinking stopped when bright electric blue eyes caught hers.

_Aw, shit. _Jinx cursed.

* * *

**Lol. I bet I can just imagine you guys now sharpening your knifes and forks now XD Lol. I couldn't help myself. I just HAD to leave you guys hanging XP. Lol. Anyways, I will be updating soon so thank you for following me through this! :D**

**Review please!**

**Luvs Twikadevra **


	7. Supermarket Rampage

A/N: After a thousand years, I have finally updated! I'm alive! I hope you guys aren't disappointed...about this chapter.

Shoutout to Vi-Violence! Thank you so much for inspiring me to write this story again xD

Disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

**"City Buses"**

_Chapter Seven: Supermarket Rampage_

* * *

She could avoid this. She could avoid this. It wouldn't be easy, but _psssh _she was a retired villainess—she'll think of something.

Soon enough…

Hopefully, soon enough…

There were only four 'mobsters' to defeat and they weren't making it easy for him. They'd formed a small circle, backs facing each other and shooting at whatever they thought was him: a can falling, cash registers bleeping, flyers falling…Jinx immediately realized that these 'criminals' were none other than low-life everyday ordinary men who in some cases had nothing better to do, or no money to pay for their beers. It was quite lucky that these men were so inexperienced that they tucked away the civilians behind a counter, or else Jinx was pretty sure that someone would've been shot.

She swore—that if she got shot, there'll be _blood _to pay from him.

She was a civilian—he didn't know her. Who cared if she raged on him?

Anyways, Jinx, noted that there was no backup from him five minutes later in the fight (who comes to a fight without backup?), so she cautiously started to instruct the old people and children towards the back exit—there was a chance that it was still open. Half the population of the supermarket was gone, and that was good; they were making progress.

Up until it got to the old man with the stupid three hairs who didn't _want _to listen to her; made him comfortable on the floor and refused to move.

Jinx wanted to kill him. Of all the times to hold a grudge, he chooses _now_? Of all the _freaking _places…

Dear God, why must old people be so annoying? Why can't they just _listen _for once?

Annoyed, Jinx left him there and barked at the others to make a move on it if they wanted to live. Thank goodness that they were more than willing to leave her and the old man behind—now _there _was proper civilian behavior: as long as they and their loved ones are safe, who cares about the strangers left inside?

Soon enough it was only Jinx and the old man left.

"Listen to me. I know this kind of thing and it gets _really _messy. Now, sir, please would you move?"

He looked at her, crossed his arms and said: "No, why should I listen to you?" snootily, she might add.

_Dammit_! She even added the 'sir'!

A black-looking _whoosh _flew across the market with break-neck speed and crashed against supermarket wall. With a suffering moan, it fell onto the floor with a thud, the 'CLEAN THOSE PEARLY WHITES' poster behind it was grinning as sickly sweet as ever.

It was a mobster.

Three were left, and the fight was getting increasingly dangerous: flying merchandise and a shelf itself convinced Jinx that both of them were caught right in the middle of crossfire. If they didn't get out of there now—she was sure that one of them would die.

"Alright, no more nice Jinx," she grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the back exit—much to the old man's protest, "c'mon!"

"Let—go—of—me!" he weakly attempted to pull away from her, surprisingly, her grip was quite strong.

"I'm sorry, do you _want _to perish?"

One look from him gave all the answers she needed.

"I thought so."

It took time for Jinx to reach the back of the supermarket: one, because she was pulling a man capable of surpassing the normal average weight of a whale and two, because she hadn't looked where the rest of the civilians had gone towards—she didn't know where to run. It didn't help when the old man behind her was wheezing and coughing as if he'd had black sludge stuck in his throat, and that she was able to feel his spit spray on the back of her neck.

They were moving slow and the battle was growing more intense, bodies, cans and merchandise were flying everywhere; the old man was still reluctant to move, still coughing and being dragged by her—her arm was sore. As soon as opportunity rose, she ducked and dragged the old man behind an aisle just as soon as a swarm of trolleys flew past the corridor separating each aisle, and crashed screeching the tiled floor.

Jinx's heart was beating erratically, pounding out of her chest. She swallowed dryly and cautiously started to move along the aisle. When she was at the end of it, she stuck her head out to observe the battle.

He was doing well, for someone who was battling against the odds of three against one. Unfortunately, he was still weaker than them—this speed alone was all he had, and it was still not enough. They had guns to an advantage.

He needed help.

For a split second, Jinx almost did something. Something she swore that she would never do again all those years ago. A dormant feeling faintly pulsated through her chest.

Should she…?

_No. _

She can't go back—she's done far too much, gave up _everything _just to get away from that life. She wasn't going back. She _isn't _going back. She _is _a civilian, and her duty was get the old man out of the market before both of them get hurt.

She's not going to be swept up by this again.

* * *

She reached her apartment at nine fifteen. Head pounding and completely exhausted. After the ordeal calmed down, the police department _and _the FBI had stopped to question all the victims and eye-witnesses of the event. It made taken hours to interview each victim, and Jinx was interviewed six times; each by a different agent.

By the time she threw herself onto the couch, she was far too tired to move—yet far too awake to fall asleep. The morning's events were still circling through her head—unable to comprehend why _he _was in _her _city. What was he doing in Star City? Surely, he had his _own _area to protect. There were no Titans in the area; this city was relatively safe compared to other areas such as Jump City.

It was an eternity of thinking before Jinx's stomach rumbled, stirring her out of her circled thoughts. With an apprehensive groan, she managed to reach her fridge—only to realize that she never got to bring home anything.

Her fridge was empty.

Fuck him—this was all _his _fault.

* * *

A/N: A bit rushed but I mostly did like the outcome of this :D Please review people!

_PhantomPotterGirl_


End file.
